


here to stay

by starbuckstomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ((also references to implications of future nudity and maybe sexy times)), ((i chose not to like up the rating or anything for swearing but there is that)), 1D on SNL, Canon Compliant, Christmas in New York, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also cute morning coffee dates, more or less, rockefeller center at christmas !, several references to things, this is actually exactly the christmas fluff you were looking for probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbuckstomlinson/pseuds/starbuckstomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis aren't technically together, but that doesn't stop them being too adorable for words. Or texting silly song lyrics back and forth while they enjoy an NYC Christmas =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	here to stay

**Author's Note:**

> It's the disgusting Christmas fluff no one asked for ! More or less canon-compliant, set during 1D's 2014 SNL weekend that hasn't technically happened yet at the time of posting woohoo making shit up
> 
> Inspired, as will become obvious, by the Christmas song Google has chosen to credit to Michael Buble, "Winter Wonderland". I am reasonably certain it existed before his Christmas album was released; however, I will let this one slide, Google.

**_Morning - @ the hotel, NYC - Friday, 19 December_ **

**L (** 0622 **):** _sleigh bells ringgggg - r u listening ??_ ** _((attached:image))_**

**H (** 0624 **):** _in the lane, snow is glistening : ) : ) : )_ ** _((attached:image))_**

**L (** 0624 **):** _something something winter wonderland ;) xx_

**H (** 0625 **):** _ur the 1 who started it !!_

**L (** 0626 **):** _idk what ur talking abt, styles_

**L (** 0627 **): _((attached:image))_**

**L (** 0627 **):** _its cold come n cuddle :((((((_

**L (** 0630 **):** _did u fall asleep_

**L (** 0632 **):** _haaaaarrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy_

**L (** 0639 **):** _:( :( :( :( :( :( :(_

* * *

**L (** 0744 **)** : _hope ur decent im coming overrrr .xx_

Louis wasn’t exactly in the habit of knocking before entering their rooms, which Harry should probably mind a lot more than he did, but Louis was usually the one who suffered his own inconsiderateness, which was as it should be. This morning, though, he barged into Harry’s hotel room a full hour before they were expected anywhere, and Harry was narrowing his eyes before he was even fully awake.

“HAZZA. Up and at ‘em. We’re getting breakfast at the Central Perk.”

“That’s not a real place, Lou,” Harry mumbled, secretly disappointed.

Louis shook his shoulder again. “Of course not,” he replied. “ _However_ , there’s a place nearby that’s got the couch on loan, and we’re all going to get a photo. Liam's insisted, actually.”

At that, Harry rolled over. “I thought they shut it down last month.”

“They did, yeah. But I dunno some place has got the couch, _and we’re going_. Get dressed.”

“Wait, if Liam’s the one making everyone go…”

Louis shrugged. “I lied. Those motherfuckers are all still sleeping. Come _on._ ”

It was early enough that they were able to sneak out of the hotel without being spotted, bundled in scarves and beanies, keeping their heads bent together and hurrying six blocks over to the bustling coffee shop. Since it was eight on a weekday, almost everyone was on their way to work, in and out without glancing up from their phones, and Harry was grateful for the people who did seem to recognize them but were in too much of a hurry to tweet it.

The barista didn’t ask their names, but there was a glint of recognition in her eyes as she wrote “H” and “L” on their respective cups, which earned her a conspiratorial wink from Louis that Harry wished he could have caught on film.

“Thanks, love,” he whispered, linking his arm with Louis’ and pulling him away as they each dropped a tenner in the tip jar.

They stood awkwardly in between the roped-off orange couch and the hand-off bar, trying to stay turned away from the door.

“Medium caramel latte with whip for L!” 

Louis reached for his latte just as the guy was topping off Harry’s mocha with whipped cream, so he grabbed both and turned to hand Harry’s off with a benevolent smile. Graciously, Harry accepted, before leaning over the counter.

“Scuse me?”

The barista turned and gave him a long look. “You want to sit on the couch, don’t you?”

“Really awfully,” Harry admitted.

Considering, the barista looked between him and Louis. Finally, he sighed. “I’m not gonna pretend I don’t know who you guys are. I guess you can, just, like, for a minute, yeah?”

“One selfie and we’re out,” Louis promised, donning what he must have thought was a sincere and innocent expression.

Beaming, Harry dragged Louis onto the couch, carefully settling to avoid spilling his coffee. “Okay, quick selfie! The boys are gonna be jealous,” he chuckled.

Louis pulled out his phone and they snapped a few, smiling and pulling faces. People had noticed them, by now, and “one quick selfie” on the couch turned into several fan pics and signing a few coffee cups, but Harry couldn’t stop smiling.

* * *

**_Noon - @ Rockefeller Center, NYC - Friday, 19 December_ **

**H:** haha u think they kno abt this morning?

**L:** …..what do u mean ofc they do u tweeted it

**H:** nooooooo the song !! listen ; ) can u hear it in there?

**H:** _he’ll say “”r u married?””_

**L:** _we’ll say no man !!_

**H:** _but u can do the job when ur in town ; )_

**L:** _ur so weird .xx_

**L:** _it’s so cold come back inside pleeeeeeease_

**H:** _after we take a pic with the tree !!_

**L:** _next thing u wanna go skating 2_

**L:** _not after last time_

**L:** _and no im not coming out there its freezing_

**H: _((attached:image))_**

**L:** _THAT FACE DOESNT WORK ON ME_

**L:** _IF I CAN RESIST LIAM I CAN RESIST ANY1_

**L:** _DUCKING BIG SAD EYES DAMMIT H_

**L:** _******FUCKING !!_

**L:** _U BETTER HAVE UR CAMERA OUT IM ONLY STAYING 2 SECONDS_

**H:** _:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

**H:** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**L:** _calm down_

**H:** _:DDDD_

**L:** _better_

* * *

“Okay, guys, settle, please?” Liam poked Louis in the side. “We’re adults now, like. Remember last year?”

“What, you mean when they threatened not to ask us back because Louis had wrapped Lorne’s office in cling film?” Niall volunteered with a cackle.

Louis made a face. “I had help.”

Smirking, Harry came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Louis. “From who, Paul Rudd?”

“You say that like you don’t believe me,” Louis pouted. “I’m hurt, Hazza.”

“Harry!” someone called from outside the dressing room. Colin stuck his head in. “You still up for the bit?”

Harry’s face lit up. “I’ll be shit probably, but yeah!”

“You won’t be shit, babe,” Louis immediately reassured him, as Niall wrapped his arms around Harry (who was still wrapped around Louis), and then they were having a group cuddle while Colin Jost stood in the doorway looking vaguely out of place. At least, until Niall shouted an invite and Zayn extended the arm that wasn’t already secure around Liam’s shoulders. 

About ten minutes later, when the stage manager came looking for them for another soundcheck, Niall was cackling, sprawled out on top of Colin and Liam, while Louis and Zayn whispered in the corner, and Harry tried to look innocently uninvolved in the proceedings.

“Boys, Colin. Needed on set, please.” He was utterly unfazed by the bizarre scene, and Harry gave him a thumbs up.

“Righto, mate.”

Louis scoffed. “Could you sound any more ridiculous?”

“Probably.”

* * *

**_Evening - @ the hotel, NYC - Friday, 19 December_ **

**H:** _look outside : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) xx_

**L:** _when it snows aint it thrilling ?_

**H:** _tho ur nose is a-chilling ; )_

**L:** _my nose IS cold tho_

**L:** _come n kiss it ??????????_

**H:** _maybe l8r if ur guddddddddd .xx_

**L:** _HAZ DONT TEASE_

* * *

**L:** _…..it’s later._

**L:** _STOP PRETENDING UR ASLEEP_

**L:** _HAROLD_

**L:** _(i’ll go skating w/ u)_

**L:** _(im lying)_

**L:** _haaaaaaaazzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?_

* * *

**H:** _sry! ! was w/ ni_

**H:** _r u in ur room?_

**H:** _lou : (_

**L:** _fiiiine yes r u on ur way ????_

**H:** _: ) xx_

**H:** _; )_

The first thing Harry did when Louis finally let him through the door was plant a slobbery, wet kiss on the tip of Louis’ nose. Louis wrinkled his face up like he was grossed out, but Harry saw his eyes brighten before Louis ducked away and tucked himself up against Harry’s chest in a hug that Harry was somehow no longer controlling.

“You nervous?” Louis whispered.

Harry nodded into his hair. “I know we’ve been on before, like. It’s stupid.”

Louis snorted like _that_ was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard. “’S not stupid, Haz. I’m practically shaking. See?” He held out his hand so Harry could watch as he wiggled it around in exaggerated tremors. “Definitely need you to stay the night, is what I’m saying.”

“I guessssssss I can do that,” Harry drawled, trying not to smile.

“Good.” Louis smirked. “Now get on the bed.”

“Mmmmm,” Harry breathed, the corners of his lips turning up as he flopped back onto the queen-sized mattress. “You know I love it when you get all bossy… Oh wait. You’re _always_ bossy.”

Louis swatted at his leg. “And you always love it, dick. Now, I don’t feel like going too fast tonight— _is that alright with you, dear_?” he asked, voice dripping with fond sarcasm.

“Sloooooooow,” Harry replied, letting his eyes drift shut. “Slow sounds niiiiiiiiiiiice.”

“Keep your eyes closed,” Louis whispered, tugging Harry’s boots off and flinging them across the room. Then he sat down on the bed next to him, curling his own bare feet under himself and tracing Harry’s tattoos where they peeked out on his stomach. “You know I love you, right?”

Harry blinked, almost opening his eyes fully to watch Louis, but remembered at the last minute to keep them shut. “Duh.” He wasn’t quite sure what to do with this Lou, the soft, sweet version that he kept hidden so well, and for some reason his immediate response was to lighten the mood.

“I mean it,” Louis insisted, sliding his cold foot against Harry’s skin and making him jump. That was a little more normal. “Like, I love you and I miss you and I know it’s weird that we do this but I don’t want it to be weird, okay? Please?”

“M’gonn love ya m’gonna miss ya,” Harry mumbled with a giggle, and Louis retaliated with his other bare foot, this time sliding Harry’s shirt up another six inches or so. “’S not weird, Lou,” Harry assured him, a little more serious, as he patted Louis’ arm blindly. “I love you, too.”

“I know,” Louis replied smugly. Harry reached up to pinch his nipple, but missed terribly (since Louis had probably seen it coming a mile away. Louis was perceptive like that). “So, uh, now that’s out of the way…let’s get your trousers out of the way.”

Harry squinted one eye open in time to see Louis’ proud smirk at his terrible joke, and that was enough to tug a giggle out of him, and then they were collapsed in on each other, struggling to breathe.

“That wasn’t funny,” Harry informed Louis between peals of laughter. “Not funny at all. You’re not funny.”

“I’m hilarious,” Louis corrected, still giggling but now trying to right himself and put on a serious face. “Trousers off.”

Harry pouted. “All business, you are. Not funny.”

“You know it, babe. Off!” he insisted again, and Harry decided to drag it out a little.

“You do it,” he whined, pulling his best pitiful face. “Pleeeeeeeease, Lou?”

It wasn’t as though Louis needed any real encouragement to take off Harry’s clothes, but he liked to let Harry beg a little, so he pretended to consider the request.

“Maybe later,” he said finally. “If you’re good.”

Harry opened his mouth to protest, and then he recognized his own words from earlier. “Louuuuuuuu,” he groaned.

Louis shrugged and grabbed the remote. “If you’re good,” he repeated, and Harry only marked the glint in his eyes from years of practice.

“Hmmph. And if I’m not?”

Louis muted the tv and eyed Harry. “Well. Welllllllll.”

Smirking, Harry rested his head back on the mattress. “Well,” he agreed.

“It’s still snowing,” Louis whispered, leaning close. “My nose is kinda cold.”

Harry grinned wide and puckered his lips. “C’mere and let me kiss it, then.”

* * *

**_Afternoon - @ Rockefeller Center, NYC - Saturday, 20 December_ **

**H:** _later on we’ll conspire_

**L:** _as we dream by the fire ? xx_

**H:** _walking in a winter wonderland : ) : ) : ) xxxxxxxxx_

* * *

“There's so many people out there,” Niall said, leaning dangerously far off the roof.

“It’s Christmas in New York, Horan,” Louis informed him. “Of course there are people.”

“Like, _more_ people.”

Harry shook his head. Niall was the worst about accidentally egging Louis on.

“More people than what? More people than at 6 this morning? More people than were outside our hotel this time yesterday? More people than—?”

“ _Lou!_ ” Liam hissed, frowning a little. “Be nice.”

Louis, Zayn, and Harry all snorted at the same time, and Niall started cackling. Liam rolled his eyes, the fond beating out the maturity (as usual), and they all crowded together so Niall could take a selfie before they went back inside.

“It’s snowing _again_ ,” Zayn marveled, nudging Liam’s shoulder as if they all couldn’t see _and_ feel the tiny flakes.

“Alright, on three!”

“I’m not saying it,” Louis muttered.

Niall ignored him. “One! Two! Three!”

“Happy Christmas your arse!” They all chorused (even Louis, although he was also pulling a face).

“Excellentttttt,” Niall pronounced, inspecting the finished product. “Instagram?”

Liam nodded before grinning into Zayn’s phone for a slightly more private selfie, and Harry tried to snuggle up into Louis’ side. “Inside please?”

Louis widened his eyes comically. “I thought you _loved_ the snow. I thought you wanted to take cozy pictures and go _ice skating_ and wear _scarves_ and drink _hot chocolate_.” But he was already tugging Harry back inside without waiting for the others, and Harry didn’t need central heating to get warm.

“Love you,” he whispered, almost too low for Louis to catch.

But he did. “You, too. You’re gonna kill it tonight,” Louis whispered back.

“You, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.ridiculouisly.tumblr.com) ! :)


End file.
